KUROI MOMOIRO
by natsumi511
Summary: Sakura acude a un mundo extraño para ella...reencontrandose con el amor de su vida, aquel que estuvo aguardandola por siglos...su unico amor: sasuke SASUSAKU ONE-SHOT soy pesima con los titulos y summarys pero lean plz NEGRO Y ROSADO...ese s l titulo


Konbannwa ñaños (xD!! Se me pegó la palabra de mi amia d la U…k dice a las xicas "ñañas" y a los chicos "ñaños")!!!

Hoy me dieron ciertos promedios n la U y no stoi tan mal…asi k para celebrar por ello…. Tatatataaaaannnn!!!! (Suenan los tambores…)

¡aquí estoy con un nuevo SASUSAKU (inner: kawaiii!!!...sasusaku siii!!!!!!)….!

Dedicado principalmente a los lectores de "Waltz into Darkness", les prometi una sorpresa un…pues aki sta =) *….Y a los k me leen por primera vez tbn….

Aquí les va la historia disfrútenla y espero k les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto (k no sé k spera para aclarar el Naruhina, Hinata se mando y naa…nu px, asi nu es un) aunk sasuke-kun es mío en mis sueños, pero sé compartirlo, aunk solo con Saku-chan ( kiero ver muchos sasukitos y sakuritas por konoha…Masashi accede a mi petición)….hehhe n///n

Ninios m da flojera poner las explicaciones de *****…..-----…. (…) y cuando es dialogo y pensamiento….pero sé que no s necesario explicarlo pues lo entenderán no??

**Comienza el one-shot!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vivía en una pequeña aldea, Konoha era su hogar. Hija de una familia noble, una Haruno era ella. Se encontraba junto a sus hermanas en un pequeño campo a los alrededores del lugar. Entre ellas la más hermosa era, y la más joven también. Pronto ya no sería una niña le había dicho su madre, y con un noble caballero se debería desposar. Pues así era, el hijo del feudal del país del fuego su mano había pedido en matrimonio.

.

.

.

Las otras jóvenes reían y jugaban en aquella llanura, pero la más pequeña descansaba bajo un árbol, meditando las palabras de su madre, intentando creer que no eran ciertas. ¿Desposarse ella? Si apenas quince abriles cumpliría. Pensaba.

Pues sus temores eran con razón, apenas si conocía hombre. Además mencionaban sus hermanas, que para desposarse debía de estar enamorada. ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Cómo podría sentirlo si jamás había visto a su prometido? Aun era una niña ingenua, inocente y pura; que veía frustrados sus tantos sueños de conocer el mundo, de conocer el amor, de poder elegir su futuro, de decidir cómo vivir.

Decidió caminar para despejar su mente, alejándose del seno familiar. Con cada paso que daba las voces de las jóvenes se hacían menos claras…seguía caminando, en busca de algo, de alguien quien pudiera ayudarla…

No supo cuanto había caminado, tampoco donde estaba…a lo lejos divisó un extraño portal.

Se resistía a acercarse más, pero todavía era una joven cuya curiosidad primaba sobre la razón. Se acercó con sigilo y atravesó el portal, que ahora que tenía muy cerca suyo, vio que era de mármol, hermoso, como si diera acceso a un divino lugar. Una fuerte y brillante luz la empañó de pronto y como única reacción, cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos...

.

.

.

Por fin, sintió que sus ojos se adecuaban ante aquella luz, retiró sus blancas manos y observó a su alrededor…

Se encontraba en un amplio bosque, ni un alma vagaba por ahí… Se sentía sola y desorientada en aquella inmensidad ¿habría estado bien haber venido? se preguntaba. Caminó por el bosque buscando alguna señal de vida, a alguien a quien pedir ayuda, pues ya no sabía dónde estaba y no recordaba como volver a casa…vagó por mucho tiempo hasta que exhausta se recostó bajo un árbol. Observó nuevamente el paisaje que tenía enfrente: ahora que mejor lo veía era muy hermoso. El viento la rozaba despeinando sus largos cabellos -parecía ser otoño - flores de cerezo caían sobre ella camuflándose con el rosa de su cabellera. Continuó recostada y lentamente sus parpados cubrieron sus verdes orbes, permitiéndole disfrutar de la armonía del lugar.

Suspiró.

Y descansó en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras los últimos rayos de la tarde acariciaban sutilmente su blanca y suave tez…

.

.

.

Despertó de su letargo…sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda: la noche había caído y ella tenía miedo pues no sabía a dónde ir, además ante aquella inmensidad ella se sentía Nada, estaba sola y aquello la deprimía. Sintió frio, tan solo llevaba consigo una delgada túnica…y la noche era helada. Una lágrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos: sentía impotencia, se sentía sola…tenía miedo y se sentía débil….débil de no poder hacer frente a su temor, de no poder hacer nada por salir de ahí.

Extrañamente esa sensación desapareció a los pocos minutos, prestó atención a su alrededor nuevamente, sus ojos esmeraldas ahora parecían zafiros deslumbrantes inspeccionando el lugar. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba: un BLANCO astro la iluminaba; sí, la luna llena se imponía con todo su brillo y esplendor descansando sobre aquel manto oscuro, que adornado de pequeñas estrellas que tintineaban sin cesar, parecía tomar un muy peculiar tono AZUL. Un ruido desvió su atención, provenía de enfrente…bajó su mirada a la altura de donde supuso provenía su distractor, mas no halló nada. Supuso que habría sido su imaginación… o tal vez no. Distinguir algo entre aquella espesura resultaba imposible. Sin embargo, ella quedo perdida en aquella oscuridad. Hipnotizada al intentar descubrir que había más allá, un símbolo de incógnita, un "algo" que ella debía descubrir. NEGRO: un color angustiante que le infundía temor pero también calidez, no sabía cómo describir esa sensación, solo quería ahogarse en ese lago negro, y ser abrazada por él.

El viento silbaba suavemente, era como si aquel lugar hablase, como si el viento cantara. Una voz apacible, que al rozarla la estremecía.

Era una sensación extraña estar ante aquel cuadro tan perfecto.

- Sonrió - blanco , azul y…negro es un precioso contraste –

Esperó el crepúsculo…y vio como poco a poco, al paisaje que tenia enfrente se le agregaba un tono carmín, sí, el cielo se teñía de un rojo sangre…sin embargo, ella no se inmutó, al contrario, sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago al estar ante tanta belleza

- simplemente perfecto - murmuró

********************************************************************************

Aun la oscuridad reinaba sobre el lugar. Pero se divisaba como una sombra, destellante de reflejos azules se acercaba al lugar donde reposaba la dama; entre aquel ébano del lugar se apreciaban sus ojos rojos, avanzar con lentitud ceremonial…

La joven no se percató de su presencia, estaba bien - pensó aquel extraño- nadie osaba adentrarse en sus territorios y menos aun un simple humano…

Se acercaba cada vez mas, aquella sombra desenvainó su katana y se ubico detrás del árbol donde descansaba la muchacha, presto a atacar en cualquier instante, aquellos ojos color sangre parecían llamas ardientes sedientas de sangre, era una mirada llena de odio…iba a clavar la espada sobre el frágil cuerpo, cuando algo lo detuvo…

********************************************************************************

Escuchó un ruido muy cerca suyo, sentía la presencia de alguien o quizás algo; debería sentir temor. Pero reitero: era todo lo contrario, se sentía más confortada. Sentía su corazón acelerarse, un leve carmín cubría sus mejillas…la presencia se hacía más cercana….

.

.

.

El cielo comenzó a aclararse, extrañamente la angustia se apoderó de ella, no quería que aquella imagen PERFECTA se borre de su vista…

¿Qué eran estas extrañas sensaciones? Se preguntaba…asustada por desconocerlas y ansiosa por conocer la respuesta…

Entonces ella misma encontró la contestación… se había enamorado, por primera y única vez se enamoró: de aquella perfección. Pues si bien era humana, conservaba su espíritu puro como de una diosa, ¿Por qué no podía entonces un ser de alma tan bella enamorarse de la pureza y belleza perfecta de la naturaleza?

- ¿Así que esto es el amor? –

juzgó que era un sentimiento mucho más hermoso y placentero del que imaginó. Ya no importaba su familia, ahora encontró su razón de ser: permanecer en aquel lugar, protegida y libre de infestaciones de la humanidad, ahora era y sería feliz. Permanecería en aquel lugar. No importaba el mañana, pero pediría a los dioses quedarse por siempre con su AMADO…

Sintió el cansancio apoderarse de ella. Las persianas de sus ojos se hacían más pesadas. Perdía el control sobre su cuerpo, y cayó reclinada sobre el árbol. Sintiendo; sin embargo, unos fuertes y cálidos brazos acunarla. Logró oír un susurro que la ruborizo e hizo saltar su corazón de completa felicidad. Lo recordó entonces: había vuelto a su HOGAR, permanecería en aquel lugar, por siempre y para siempre… con ÉL.

Como si lo recordase de toda la vida, su nombre broto de sus labios - Antes de caer rendida en aquellos brazos más seductores que los de Morfeo - Simplemente sabía que era él: SASUKE-KUN

********************************************************************************

_¿Así que esto es el amor?_ Le escuchó decir. Como si pudiera entender sus pensamientos, comprendió que era ELLA. Un espíritu puro y hermoso, aquella por quien siempre esperó: su corazón se regocijó, pues la había hallado al fin y además por que descubrió que ella amaba aquella noche, amaba su espíritu…todavía lo amaba: solo a ÉL.

Rápidamente sus ojos se tornaron azabaches. Bajo la Katana y la observó mejor: aquellos cabellos rosas y verdes ojos. No pudo encontrarla en un lugar mejor, yacía bajo el árbol de cerezos, que florecería gracias a ella. Ahora el paisaje estaba completo.

Divisó al sol naciente, ella caía ante el yugo del cansancio, pues ahora que estaba en su hogar había llegado la hora de que su espíritu repose; asimismo el viaje de vuelta a casa había sido extenuante. Su frágil cuerpo se desplomaba, la cogió en sus brazos y susurró:

Gracias por volver. Aunque tardaste mucho…SAKURA – sintió un leve rubor cubrir su tez de porcelana – _Hm, Molesta_. A pesar de ello nunca te olvidé: aun te amo con locura.

Notó una sutil curvatura en sus labios: ella sonreía. Esperó a que se quedara dormida, acunándola en sus brazos. Ya era de día, el también debía partir. Antes de que el espíritu de su amada desaparezca por la incidencia de los primeros rayos del sol, rozó sus labios rosas. Hacía muchos años que no sentía el calor y esa sensación electrizante que sus labios transmitían, había sido larga la espera.

Se levantó. Dirigió una mirada a aquel árbol y una sonrisa de medio lado adornó su varonil rostro.

Caminó con parsimonia, adentrándose en la profundidad del bosque. Por unos instantes se pudo divisar el blanco de su piel iluminarse por algunos rayos del sol, al igual que su azabachado cabello que despedía reflejos azules.

Le habría gustado permanecer un poco más de tiempo con ella, pero podía esperar unas pocas horas hasta el anochecer. Si esperó miles de años por ella, podría hacerlo unas horas más. La tendría nuevamente para él, por toda la eternidad… se aseguraría de nunca más volverla a perder.

Se adentro en una lúgubre cueva. Cerró los ojos, también debía descansar. Soñaría con ella. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerla a su lado, sentir su calor, sentir su piel y hacerla suya…sonrió. Esta noche seria nuevamente SU MUJER.

******************************************************************************

Es mediodía, y se avista un hermoso y profundo bosque. Al centro de este una pequeña llanura se divisa, permitiendo al astro sol bañar con sus hilos de oro el hermoso árbol de cerezo que yace como rey del lugar, resguardado por los árboles que imponentes están rodeándolo.

Pues así es: el espíritu del bosque de la noche protege a su amada Sakura, y el espíritu de ésta a su vez, se encarga de darle el calor y vida a su frio Sasuke-kun.

** FIN **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K les pareció??

La inspiración llego aier n la noche… observé el cielo y note que Sasuke-sexy, cuero, lindo, rico, papi, sexy-kun (inner: ¿d dond sacaste tantos adjetivos?…ad+ aunk admito k todos son precisos =P) tiene los colores de la noche: cabello negro azulado como el cielo, ojos negros como la oscuridad que se forma y piel blanca como la luna. Asi k centré la historia en esta escena. Les juro k m fue difícil armar el resto. Creo k probé con 5 tramas diferentes, una ambientada en la época griega, otra con los personajes del folclor japonés ( Tsunade, orochimaru y jiraiya)…y otras locas y raras ideas más….al final m salió este one-shot….

Les digo k después d tanto pensar no estoy tan conforme con el resultado, gomen si esperaban más. Sin embargo, nu importa mucho mi opinión frente a la de uds vdd?

Asi k lo más importante ahora…

**¿Merece reviews? **(inner: digan k si y opinen sino secuestro a natsumi y no hay mas fics muajajaja)

Espero leerlos pronto….

Besos

Matta nee

(inner: vámonos ia!!!! Tenemos k studiar…o kieres bikear mate III) kyaaa!!!nuuu….aios lectores míos…. (inner: bye bye…m tengo k llevar a la linda autora pues si jalamos mate ya nu podremos escribir mas…y uds no kieren eso no??....hasta lueguito…..nos vemos la prox. semana n el nuevo capi de "Waltz….")


End file.
